


The Feel of Her

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARLEX prompted: The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, the touch of another warm body</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel of Her

He would never admit it out loud but those nights they had been on the run, not quite forced to curl up next to one another for warmth but also safety, had been the best. She fit against him like she’d been made for him. At first it had bothered him to have her next to him, she was distracting. He’d never want to get use to having someone he could lose. It was bad enough when he’d had to put Merle down. He never wanted to get close enough to feel that loss again. But it was too late. She was a part of him now. And he never wanted to be without the feel of her against him.


End file.
